Jalousie
by Shanshui
Summary: Suite à un malentendu, Usagi fait une grosse crise de jalousie. Misaki est totalement abattu. Comment tout cela va t-il finir?


Bonjour tout le monde c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce manga alors j'espère que cela vous plaira et que les caractères des personnages seront bien respectés.

Bonne lecture ^^.

Titre : Jalousie

Auteur : Shanshui

Résumé : Comme le titre l'indique il s'agit de notre Usagi préféré qui fait une crise de jalousie.

Genre : Romance/angst

Rating : K

Usagi est silencieux en ce moment et cela ne lui ressemble absolument pas ; du moins pas quand Misaki est présent. Sauf que, aujourd'hui, Usagi est en colère contre Misaki. L'écrivain n'a pas adressé la parole au jeune homme de toute la matinée et s'est muré dans un silence glacial, laissant à Misaki un sentiment amer de solitude et de rejet.

Le jeune étudiant ne parvient plus à supporter cette atmosphère pesante et lance, en enfilant son manteau, un « Je sort » auquel Usagi, installé dans le canapé où il est occupé à lire, ne répond pas. La main sur la poignée de la porte, Misaki contemple avec tristesse l'homme indifférent qui ne lui a lancé qu'un regard incroyablement tranchant quelques heures,

durant le petit-déjeuner. Il pousse un soupir dans lequel on peut entendre aisément un sanglot. Une larme coule le long de sa joue alors qu'il se retourne vers la porte. Il ne voit pas Usagi lever les yeux vers lui. Mais Usagi a entendu l'émotion et le chagrin contenu dans la voix étranglée de Misaki. Il a vu aussi la petite traînée d'eau sur la joue du jeune homme. Il ne dit rien et poursuit sa lecture.

Assis sur un banc en centre ville Misaki repense aux évènements de la veille.

Lui et quelques amis de l'Université étaient sortis boire un verre dans un bar après les cours. Ils avaient fini plus tôt grâce à l'absence de l'un de leurs professeurs. Ritsu un grand garçon aux cheveux rouges qui avait bu plus que de raison ne tenait plus debout. Etant donné qu'il habitait en face de l'Université et qu'Usagi devait venir chercher Misaki à la sortie des cours, Misaki s'était porté volontaire pour raccompagner Ritsu.

Ce dernier ne cessa de tituber durant le trajet et arrivé presque en face de l'Université, il trébucha sur le côté entraînant Misaki dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans l'herbe de l'espace vert près des portes de l'établissement, Ritsu sur le dos et Misaki allongé sur lui, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Risu ne laissa pas le temps à Misaki de réagir et, avec un sourire carnassier, il enlaça la taille du jeune homme et avec son autre main, il attire sa tête vers lui et commença à l'embrasser. Misaki d'abord hébété, n'eu pas de réaction. Après quelques secondes, il commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Mais c'était peine perdue car Ritsu ne lâchait pas prise.

Commençant à manquer d'oxygène, Misaki cessa de bouger. Quand enfin Ritsu arrêta, Misaki, encore sonné, se releva péniblement et s'éloigna le pus rapidement possible.

Misaki, maintenant qu'il y repense, se dit qu'il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose lorsqu'au bout d'un quart d'heure Usagi ne se montrait toujours pas. L'écrivain n'est jamais en retard lorsqu'il s'agit de son jeune amant. Misaki décida donc de rentrer à pieds. « Il aurait pu me prévenir quand même ! », pensa t-il avec agacement.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui occupait majoritairement l'esprit. C'étaient les agissements de Ritsu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci était homosexuel ; qui plus est, il l'avait souvent vu sortir avec des filles. Et, certes, il était saoul, mais tout de même il était allé trop loin.

Bien sûr, Misaki avait décidé de ne rien dire à Usagi car ce dernier aurait été capable d'aller se battre avec Ritsu…

Mais une bien désagréable surprise l'attendait à l'appartement.

-Je suis là ! Lança t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-Usagi, je suis rentré!

Aucune réponse.

« C'est bizarre, pensa t-il alors, sa voiture est garée juste devant l'immeuble et s'il avait voulu faire une promenade il m'aurait sans doute attendu, le connaissant… »

Il décida de commencer à préparer le dîner. Mais en passant devant le bureau d'Usagi, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un tapant un texte à l'ordinateur. Surpris, Misaki entra sans frapper dans la pièce et y trouva Usagi en plein travail.

-Usagi-san, murmura t-il.

-Oui.

La voix de l'écrivain, froide et dure, étonna et blessa Misaki. Que se passait-il donc ?

Pourquoi…

-On parlera plus tard. Je travaille et tu me gênes.

Misaki recula d'un pas à ces mots mais n'ajouta rien et sortit.

Misaki se demanda ce qu'il se passait ; pourquoi, au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme il le faisait habituellement, Usagi-san s'était montré si froid avec lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour… Et d'un coup la vérité lui sauta aux yeux : il avait dû voir Ritsu l'embrasser et tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Au dîner, Usagi s'assis en face de Misaki et se mit à manger sans prononcer un mot. Ce qui conforta encore plus dans son hypothèse.

-Usagi-san, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'homme en face de lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le glaça encore plus que les paroles d'auparavant.

-Tu oses me le demander ! Tu te roules dans l'herbe avec ce mec et tu me demandes ce que j'ai !

C'était la première fois qu'Usagi-san élevait la voix sur Misaki et même si ce dernier savait que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur lui, Misaki eu un mouvement de recul et se plaqua autant qu'il le pu contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il dit d'une voix tremblante :

-J'ai une explication, je…

-Ah oui, vraiment laquelle ?

-Il m'a…

-Quoi ? Forcé ? Usagi s'exprimait d'une voix plus mesurée mais il y avait quelque chose de hargneux dans ses yeux.

-Oui, je.

-C'est bizarre, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de te débattre. Alors dis-moi c'était mieux qu'avec moi ? Vous êtes déjà passés au stade supérieur ?

Misaki ferma les yeux et murmura faiblement :

-Je t'en pris, arrêtes ; Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cela. Je te jure que je ne le voulais. Il…

- Arrêtes de mentir !

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Misaki resta immobile durant de longues minutes, trop assommé par cette dispute, leur toute première aussi virulente, pour bouger.

Et maintenant il est là, sur son banc, seul et au bord des larmes, tentant désespérément de se convaincre que tout n'est pas fini, que rien n'est encore perdu. Et pourtant, il est persuadé qu'Usagi ne veut plus d lui, qu'il le dégoûte. « Mais il a raison, j'aurais dû continuer à me débattre, j'aurais vraiment dû… Tant pis pour moi, je vais le laisser tranquille, je ne sais pas où j'irais mais je ne veux plus l'importuner, je dirais à Nii-chan que c'est moi qui ai décidé de partir. »

Il reste là de longues sans faire un mouvement, accablé de chagrin à l'idée de ne plus jamais entendre les « je t'aime » du romancier, de ne plus jamais sentir son odeur et sa présence autour de lui. Il a froid malgré la chaleur du mois de juin, froid dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il se force à se lever et à prendre la direction de l'appartement de celui qui est probablement déjà son ex petit ami.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, il ne sait pas vraiment comment il va s'y prendre.

Mais Usagi-san n'est pas là. Misaki, soulagé et se traitant de lâche, prend le parti de d'écrire une lettre et de faire rapidement sa valise.

Mais quand il ouvre la porte d'entrée, il tombe nez à nez avec Usagi-san et Ritsu qui est d'ailleurs pâle comme un linge.

Un silence s'installe entre les trois homes.

-Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier, dit Ristu, j'ai vraiment déconné, je suis désolé.

Misaki tente de sourire mais échoue lamentablement.

-A demain alors…

Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'Usagi et Misaki qui n'ose pas lever les yeux.

-Tu avais l'intention de partir ? demande l'écrivain.

Il n'y a plus aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, juste de la tristesse.

-Tu ne semblais plus vouloir de moi alors…

Leurs regards se croisent et ne se quittent plus.

-Viens, parlons, dit le romancier en tendant à Misaki une main tremblante.

Ils s'installent face à face dans le salon sur les fauteuils.

-Ritsu m'a tout raconté.

-Tu ne l'as pas frappé ? demande le jeune homme anxieux et nerveux.

-Non mais ça n'a pas été facile de me contenir.

Un très léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres blêmes de Misaki ; le premier depuis la veille.

Soudain, Usagi se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de Misaki. Il prend le visage du jeune homme à deux mains, tellement doucement qu'on dirait une caresse et le tourne vers lui, le fixant intensément de ses yeux couleur lavande.

-Tu as pleuré.

Silence.

-Je suis désolé, continue t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, murmure le jeune étudiant. Ta réaction est légitime.

-Peut-être. Mais ces mots que j'ai craché à ton visage n'étaient ni mérités ni nécessaires. J'ai été cruel, et je regrette profondément de t'avoir fait du mal et aussi d'avoir douté de ta fidélité alors que toi, tu m'as toujours fait confiance. Tu m'as cru quand je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas un simple remplacement de ton frère et je sais que cela a été dur pour toi de comprendre mais tu y es parvenu…

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Souffla Misaki avec espoir.

-Non. Et je veux que tu saches que même si Ritsu n'était pas venu pour s'expliquer, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir…

-Mais tu…

-Ce matin quand tu es sorti, j'ai entendu le son de ta voix et je t'ai vu commencer à pleurer. Ca m'a fait mal. Tes yeux sont encore rouges. Et j'ai compris que quoi qu'il se soit vraiment passé, tu souffrais au moins autant que moi. Et cela, vois-tu, m'est absolument insupportable. Misaki, je sais que je t'ai fait mal, mais je t'en prie ne pars pas.

Misaki ne contrôle plus ni ses émotions ni l'expression de son visage qui doit refléter son bonheur et son soulagement.

Il se jette dans les bras d'Usagi, là où il se sent bien, là où est sa place.

FIN


End file.
